Duel of elements
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: Mokuba must duel Kazukii to save his life


Duel of the elements  
  
By: Evil blue-eyes  
  
Info: Kazukii's father gives him the three element spheres. Now their powers forced him to kill his parents. Now the only way to save Kazukii, is for Mokuba must duel him in order to stop the one who's controling Kazukii.  
  
Authors note: I watched Pokemon the movie 2000 again. Thats how I came up with this idea. You may flame if you want. But all flames shall be given to my Charmander as a present ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters in this story. Except Kazukii because he's my own made-up character.  
  
Chapter 1  
Duel in the Ice mountain  
  
Shinjii: Kazukii, we're almost at our new home. Doesn't Domino city look like a great place to live.  
  
Kazukii: It doesn't look much different then Shinjuku. And besides, I bet no one here duels.  
  
Shinjii: Speaking of duels, before we left I got you something. You may have once we get to our new home.  
  
Kazukii: *Sigh* Fine. No one can even beat me in a duel anyway.  
  
Shizuka: Then I guess when you lost on duelist kingdom, you were unbeatable.  
  
Kazukii: Mom, do the world a favor and be quite.  
  
Shizuka: Kazukii.  
  
At Kazukii's new home........  
  
Shinjii: We're here.  
  
Shizuka: It's big. Don't you like Kazukii?  
  
Kazukii: I liked our old home better.  
  
Shinjii: Kazukii , I know you miss our old home and your old friends. But we're not there any more.  
  
Shizuka: Your fathers right. You can make new friends.  
  
Kazukii: Dad, you said once we got to our new house you would give me something.  
  
Shinjii: Oh right, i'll go get it. *leaves room.*  
  
Kazukii: Mom, do you know what it is by any chance?  
  
Shizuka: *Sigh* I do. But, I can't tell you.  
  
Shinjii: *Comes back with three spheres in the colors of Red, light blue, and yellow.* These are for you. They are the spheres of Fire, ice, and lightning. Whoever is to posses them all will be unstopable. But, it's only a rumor.  
  
Kazuki: Hmph, yeah right. You expect me, an expert of legends and duel- monster to believe that? If you do, then you're nuts. I don't beleive in that stuff. It's all just a stupid rumor made-up by some lunitic. The only thing I believe in is that duel-monsters excist, not the elements of Fie, Ice, and Lightning.  
  
Shinjii: *Sigh* Their powers are already working on you. In no time, you'll have the power to use fire, Ice, and Lightning at your will.  
  
Kazukii: Dad, I think you nuts. Next you'll think your psychic like the Noa guy.  
  
Shizuka: *Comes out of no where* Whats going on?  
  
Kazukii: *Grins evily* This is whats going on! *Shoots a ball of thunder at Shizuka*  
  
Shizuka: Ahh!  
  
Kazukii: HA HA HA! I guess you were right Shinjii. But i'll give you the benifit of the doubt for giving me your excuses. But now, it's time to put both you and Mom to sleep!  
  
Kazukii: *Raises hand in the air, and balls of electricity fall out of the sky. They hit Shinjii and Shizuka.*  
  
Shinjii/Shizuka: *Scream in agony. Then, they die.*  
  
???: Good job. Now find the boy who caused you to kill your parents.  
  
Kazukii: *Whispers* Who are you?  
  
???: I'm you. And for now on, i'll be in your body controling you! By the way, ever heard of a Yami? To let you know, i'm yours. HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Y. Kazuki: *Goes into Kazukii's body.*  
  
Kazuki: AHHHHHHH! L-l-leave me alone. Get o-o-out of my body!  
  
Kazuki: *Falls to his knees. Then, becomes Y. Kazukii*  
  
Y. Kazukii: Now, find the boy who caused you to kill your parents.  
  
Kazukii: F-f-fine.  
  
outside Domino city...........  
  
Mokuba: *Looks down at the city* Something bads going to happen, I can sence it.  
  
Akira: What do you mean something bads going to happen?  
  
Mokuba: *Sigh* Somewhere, somehow, some place, a person is after me. It may seem crazy, but it's like this person wants revenge for some reason.  
  
Akira: My god Mokuba, you've been watching Sailor moon again, haven't you?  
  
Mokuba: No! Okay yes, but that's beside the point. Someone wants something from me. I'm sencing it's my life.  
  
Akira: But why would this person want to kill you?  
  
Mokuba: That's what I want to know. Its like this person got me confused for someone else. I just don't know.  
  
Akira: You're confused again, aren't you?  
  
Mokuba: yup. I just wish I knew what this person wants.  
  
Akira: *Sit's down next to Mokuba* Maybe it has something to do with the Chaos emeralds?  
  
Mokuba: You've been watching SonicX again, haven't ya?  
  
Akira: Yup.  
  
Mokuba: *Sigh* You've got to stop watching cartoons.  
  
Akira: Look who's talking. You watch Pokemon and Digimon like theres no tommarow.  
  
Mokuba: Okay, maybe we both need to stop watching so many cartoons.  
  
Akira: It's raining.  
  
Mokuba: *feels rain drops* It's not even cloudy.  
  
Akira: I know. It's like someone is con-  
  
Y. Kazukii: Yo Mokuba, I challenge you to a duel! If you don't accept, you'll be sorry.  
  
Mokuba: Why should I accept?  
  
Y. Kazukii: 'Cause if you don't, the powers of Fire, Ice, and Lightning shall be the last thing you ever see!  
  
Akira: And just who might you be?  
  
Y. Kazukii: The names Kazukii Tyusion, the duelist of elements.  
  
Mokuba: I've heard of you. You're the kid who has all Fire, Ice, and Lightning type monsters. You're also said to have other powerful Monster and Magic/trap cards.  
  
Y.Kazukii: That's correct. Now take out your dueling deck, and duel me. If you don't, say goodbye to Akira!  
  
Mokuba: You wouldn't.  
  
Y. Kazukii: I will if you don't. Now, meet me in the ice montain in one hour. *Leaves*  
  
Akira: Are you really going to do this Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I have to. If I don't, you'll get hurt. I don't want that to happen to you.  
  
Akira: If you want to. But, i'll be cheering for you all the way. One question, wheres Ice Mountain.  
  
Mokuba: *Points past domino city.*  
  
Akira: Well then, we'd better get running then.  
  
Mokuba: Lets go before we're late. *Starts running.*  
  
Akira: *Starts running.*  
  
45 minutes later..................  
  
Kazukii: So you decided to show up. Here's a duel disk, if you don't have one.  
  
Mokuba: *Puts duel disk on*  
  
Kazukii: Now let me explain the rules. We're standing on top of -600 decrees water. If you lose, you have one minute to get off the platform. If you win, you have four minutes to get off the platform. Also, I'll be using my Aqua/Ice deck. So prepare to be frozen solid. Got it?  
  
Mokuba: Got it. Let's just start the duel.  
  
Kazukii: Fine, I go first though. I draw six, you draw five.  
  
Mokuba/Kazukii: *Draws their cards.*  
  
Kazukii: I play this card face down. Then I summon octoberser(ATK: 1600 DEF:1400) in defense mode.  
  
Mokuba: *draws card* I play Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode. Neo the magic swords man, attack Kazukii's Octoberser!  
  
Kazukii: Sorry Mokuba, you activated my trap card, mirror force!  
  
Neo.: *Attack gets sent right back at him. Then, he is destroyed.*  
  
Mokuba: Dammit.  
  
Kazuki: *Draws card.* I summon Kumegachi (ATK: 1000 DEF:1220)in attack mode. Kumgachi, Attack Mokuba's life points directly!  
  
Kumegachi: * Attacks Mokuba's life points directly.*  
  
Mokuba: *Life points left: 7000.*  
  
Mokuba: *Draws card* I play these two cards face down. Then, I play Gaudian of the throne room(ATK: 1650 DEF: 1600) in attack mode! Gaurdian of the throne room, attack Kazukii's Kumgachi now!  
  
Gaurdian of the throne room: *Attacks Kumgachi. Then, Kumgachi is destroyed.*  
  
Kazukii: * Life points left: 7450*  
  
Kazukii: My turn. *Draw card.* I sacrafice Octoberser to summon Horikakkuchi (ATK: 2900 DEF: 3000) in defense mode.  
  
Mokuba: *Draw card* Oh cool, soul exchange. I'll use it on his Horikakuchi. Then, I can use my face down rageki on him. I play soul exchange(Switch a monster with your opponets. Skip battle phase. The, switch modes.) on your Horikakuchi. *Switches Gaurdian of the throne room with Horikakuchi. Then, I play little light, horikakuchi's attack is now 3000. Then, I play Rageki. Your monster is destroyed. Horikakuchi, attack Kazukii's life points Directly!  
  
Horikakuchi: *Attacks Kazukii's life points Directly.*  
  
Kazukii: Ah * Life points left: 4450*  
  
Kazuki: Good move. *Draws card.* But not good enough! I play great white in defense mode.  
  
Mokuba: *draws card* I play these three cards face down. Then i'll play Skull red bird in attack Mode! Skull red bird, attack Kazukii's Great white!  
  
Skull red bird: *Destroys Great white.*  
  
Mokuba: Now Horikakuchi, attack Kazukii's life points directly!  
  
Horikakuchi: *Attacks Kazukii's life points directly.*  
  
Kazukii: *life points left: 1450*  
  
Kazukii:: Hmph, you won't win. *Draws card.* This duel's not over yet. Before this duels over, you'll be frozen solid!  
  
How'd ya like it? Please tell me. You may R&R. Your flames will melt the platform Mokuba and Kazukii are standing on. ^_^ 


End file.
